


Papa Bear(s)

by kanekisken



Series: Tsukikane + Hinami over the years [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Hinami is their daughter and is 5-6, Human AU, M/M, Slight homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekisken/pseuds/kanekisken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Tsukiyama love their daughter, and would do anything for her. This includes conducting a meeting with her teacher and hoping for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Bear(s)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write them and little baby Hinami in school so much that I wrote this during my anatomy and English class lmao 
> 
> also I've never dealt with a parent/student-teacher conference before so idk how to go about this exactly???

Kaneki wanted to punch something. Or someone in this matter.

“Ken, please listen to me,” Tsukiyama babbled, setting down his cup of coffee on the table. He raised his eyes to meet his counterpart, holding his gaze as Kaneki nodded to let him finish.

“It’s nice that you want to defend me, but I can handle this. Her teacher won’t be hearing the last from me.”

“I knew I should’ve said something at the parent-teacher conference earlier in the year,” Kaneki sighed, the anger that was boiling inside of him residing for the moment.

He ran a hand through his white hair and took in a deep breath before continuing, “We need to have a talk with her, and Hinami, and see where to go with this, because honestly, I am done with all the bullshit.”

Tsukiyama nodded, pulling the chair out and taking a seat, folding his arms on the table.

“Do you want to make the appointment or should I?”

“I’ll do it, just go check on Hinami. I’ll be up there in a bit.” Kaneki gripped his shoulder, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before heading towards the stairs. He prepared himself for what he might encounter, knowing well that their daughter was the one who the teacher had trouble with.

He reached her door and gently knocked, hearing a quiet, “come in,” from the other side. Making his way in, he noticed a small lump on the bed under the covers, moving slightly at the sound of the door opening. A head popped out, and Kaneki’s heart squeezed at the sight of his snot nosed, tearful baby girl.

“Oh baby,” he whispered, hurrying onto the bed and immediately grabbing hold of Hinami, letting her sniffle into his chest. He could fear her hot tears through his shirt, wanting to cry along that his baby was hurt.

He caressed her head, kissing her hair and laying back down with her snuggled up to his side.

“Do you want to tell me what actually happened?”

Hinami didn’t answer, her face still buried in his chest. Kaneki moved his hand down to her arm, rubbing it up and down to comfort her. It worked, because she eventually lifted her head up to stare up at her papa. He made sure to lock eyes with her, a warm smile on his face to encourage her. She looked away before opening her mouth.

“I-I wasn’t paying attention, and she yelled at m-me, calling me out in front of the c-class. I tried to make it right, b-but she wouldn’t let me. Then later, w-when she called me to her desk, I asked her why she did that, and she only g-got more angry,” was all she could muster before she started crying again, digging her face into his chest again. Kaneki’s eyes were wide, absolutely livid that this teacher had the nerve to make his daughter cry. But also because when Tsukiyama was called down to pick her up, the teacher had no idea that Hinami had two fathers, and immediately tore into Tsukiyama about how she was acting up because she doesn’t have a stable home. That’s what originally made Kaneki want to punch someone, but now, he wants to burn something.

He started caressing her head again, gently shushing her to let her know that she wasn’t in trouble. Her cries calmed down, back to her sniffling mess she was in when he came in. He wrapped his other arm around her, turning to his side to cuddle her.

When Tsukiyama came in, both Kaneki and Hinami were asleep, wrapped around each other. It warmed his heart to see his family together, even if it was a stressful time.

He had came upstairs to let Kaneki know he made the appointment with the teacher, along with the head of the school together so they could discuss what needed to be done. Also he wanted to comfort Hinami, knowing well that she was upset on the ride home. It had broken his heart as well to see her like that, so used to her energetic and loving aura. To see that gone, and replaced with sadness and pain, made him want to cry as well.

Tsukiyama grabbed one of her blankets, pulling it over the both of them before leaving a kiss on both of their foreheads. He turned around and left the room, leaving the door partially opened as he went back downstairs to start on dinner. He knew exactly what to make to cheer his daughter up.

—

They were at the school the next day, both having left work early to come talk to Hinami’s teacher and the head of the school. It was lunch time at the school, but instead of eating with her classmates, Hinami was sitting in a chair between her parents, staring down at her little hands in front of her teacher.

“Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk with us today,” Kaneki started, talking to the head.

“It’s quite alright, Kaneki-san. From what I understand, you both wanted to talk about Kikiyo-san here, and your daughter,” the head, Nishino Kimi, replied, motioning between the two.

“Yes, my husband and I wanted to talk to her after what happened yesterday. She was disrespectful towards my daughter here, and discriminated against my husband when he had come to pick her up. I had assumed earlier in the year when I came for a parent-teacher conference that she was aware of our household, but it doesn’t matter now.”

Nishino nodded along to Kaneki, a serious look on her face as she leaned forward a little on the table.

“And what do you have to say, Kikiyo-san?”

The teacher opened her mouth to answer but was quickly shut down as she looked across the table towards Kaneki, a malicious aura radiating off of him as he glared her down.

“I was in no way disrespectful towards little Hinami here. She was not paying attention in class and later disrespected ME by confronting me why I did the right thing. And I didn’t see myself as discriminating Tsukiyama-san yesterday, I was just calling out what was wrong and why Hinami was acting the way she was.”

“You fuc-”

“NISHINO-SAN as you can see, she blatantly has no respect for me or my daughter,” Tsukiyama butt in, cutting off Kaneki before he blew up and ruined their chances of getting the head on their side. “She feels as if Hinami’s home arrangement is what is hurting her when reality, she has done nothing wrong. So what if she wasn’t paying attention? That just means the teacher wasn’t doing her job. Keep the kids engaged and you don’t have to worry about them not paying attention.”

Kaneki was in awe at his husband’s words, pride coursing through him. He looked over to smirk as Kikiyo was gaping like a fish, obviously riled up at Tsukiyama’s accusation.

“Nishino-san they are lying and do not understand how I run my classroom. Hinami is a problem child and it is because of these-these homosexuals. She needs a stable background and an understanding of respecting adults,” she admitted, her cool composure gone in an attempt to defend herself.

Kaneki continued to glare at her, hands covering Hinami’s ears as he muttered, “Nishino-san, I think it’s clear what has to be done. I do not want my daughter to be in her class anymore and if she dares says anything to bring harm to my family again, I WILL be calling my lawyer.”

Nishino looked back and forth between the family and her employee, already having an answer to give.

“I understand Kaneki-san, Tsukiyama-san. Your daughter will be moved to a different class, and I will discuss my thoughts with Kikiyo-san here in my office. You are welcomed to leave now, and Hinami,” she said softly, Kaneki dropping his hands to her shoulders to let her know to look up, “you can head on back to grab your stuff. You can leave early today, if that’s alright with your parents.” Nishino gave her gentlest smile, standing up to show them out.

“Thank you Nishino-san,” Tsukiyama offered as they got up as well, not even giving Kikiyo a glance.

Once they had left, Kaneki bust out into a fit of laughter, holding on tight to Hinami’s hand as her other hand held onto Tsukiyama’s. She wasn’t too focused on what was going on in the conference, but she was happy at the fact that she didn’t have to deal with Kikiyo-san anymore.

“That was a fun meeting,” the white haired man said as his laughter died down, a small smile on his face. Tsukiyama agreed, letting out his own giggle as they helped Hinami get her stuff.

“Papa, daddy, can we go get ice cream?”

Both parents looked down to smile at their child, agreeing to the little treat. They both decided to take the rest of the day off, calling it in on their way out of the school. It would be a nice family outing for them, taking her out shopping as well to spoil her. They wanted her to know that she was loved and no matter what, they would always be there for her.


End file.
